Interview with a Rebel
by Silver61
Summary: Young Marlene isn't so young anymore. Five years has passed since Sephiroth has been defeated. Marlene is on a mission to interview and write an article about the heroine, Tifa Lockheart. Marlene hasn't seen her for five years and discovers her dark side.


Interview with a Rebel  
  
A/N: I can relate myself with Tifa Lockheart in very many different ways. Most of the stories I write are about her and my feelings put together. They are pretty similar. This one story is particularly about Tifa becoming a dark rebel after five years of defeating Sephiroth. It's about what I think Tifa was before the game and after the game. I'm sure I'm not the only one who can relate to the strong heart-filled girl. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review your ideas or comments. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1 – A Hero with a Heart  
  
(In a news paper article)  
  
THE ENEMY IS DEFEATED! By Marlene There were lives lost and hearts broken. No one knew when it was all going to end. AS of today the people of this beautiful planet are able to live on. Sephiroth, a powerful sorcerer willing to kill anyone and anything who stands in his way of power, has been defeated. Many of us feared him and his power. There were soldiers, young and old, who faced his power wilt confidence and failed. We can not forget those soldiers who fought against this evil man. We cannot forget those who have chosen to fight him on their own. Those who were lost in the battles will be honoured. Those who have lost a friend or loved one will have much support. The battles fought changed the world for the better. It will be taught in future generations to come. A new era is born in which people can live peacefully without fear. Families can grow and nightmares will be gone. The hundreds of people who died in these battles will be remember forever for their courageous hearts. Families will live in this new era of Freedom and Hope, because freedom and hope is what we continue to use on this day. . .  
  
Producer: "Well, I must say this is a strong article."  
  
Marlene: "Thank you, sir."  
  
Producer: "It will certainly touch the hearts of families and friends who have lost someone in the battles against Sephiroth and Shinra."  
  
Marlene: "It already has, sir. I've been given positive feedback from those families and friends."  
  
Producer: "Wonderful, wonderful. Well, I guess it's ok for me to say that you're hired. Welcome to the Tomorrow's News newspaper company." Shakes Marlene's hand.  
  
Marlene: "Thank you, sir."  
  
Producer: "Now before you go off anywhere, I have your first assignment. I'm going to get you to write me an article about the heroes and heroines who defeated Sephiroth. Might you know who they would be?"  
  
Marlene: "No, sir, I don't. Who were they?"  
  
Producer: "I was hoping you would tell me."  
  
Marlene gives a confused expression. "You don't know?"  
  
Producer: "Yes, of course I do. I was only kidding."  
  
Marlene: "So who was it?"  
  
Producer: "It was a mercenary named...uh...oh what was his name again?" He searches through his papers and bags trying to find the information on the hero. He shuffled through the pile of paper on his desk near Marlene. A sheet had fallen out and fell in front of Marlene. The piece of paper had a photo on it with identification. Marlene turned her head to analyze the picture. Her eyes widened but then returned to normal. She wasn't sure the person in the picture was actually the person that she thought it was. She picked up the paper to take a closer look and read the identification. Her eyes widened again.  
  
Marlene: "Tifa...?"  
  
The Producer of Tomorrow's News Inc. was still searching through his bag. "Well, no that was not the name I was looking for but she was part of the team that was involved. AVALANCHE, if I remember correctly, was the name of the group who fought against Shinra Co. He still searches for the mercenary's identification, then suddenly... "A ha!" He pulls out the piece of paper from his bag and waved it in the air. "I found it." He placed his bag, now a mess, on the floor. "The mercenary's name was...da da da da da..." Searching for the name on the ID. "Oh, Cloud Strife."  
  
Marlene's eyes shot up at the Producer. "Cloud?"  
  
Producer: "Yes, he was a member of SOLDIER and fought with Sephiroth. Sephiroth apparently was mentor. He became an ex-Soldier and went after Sephiroth. He has a difficult background I would assume. That's all the information I have. People are having a hard time trying to interview him."  
  
Marlene still holds the paper with Tifa's picture: "You want me to find Cloud Strife and write about him?"  
  
Producer: "Yes, it would be quite a story."  
  
Marlene: "No offence, sir, but I think NO ONE will be able to get information from him. Besides, just because he knew Sephiroth before Sephiroth became an evil person, doesn't mean the story would be that great."  
  
Producer: "So what are you suggesting?"  
  
Marlene: "I think the real hero...excuse me...heroine, is Tifa." She turns the paper around to show the producer.  
  
Producer: "I haven't heard much about her though. She must not have done a whole lot."  
  
Marlene (Shocked): "Are you kidding?! She helped Cloud defeat Sephiroth. Without her, he wouldn't have been able to keep himself sane enough to fight him. She was his connection to reality. Did you hear about his friend Aeris? She died and Cloud lost vision of reality and his life. He couldn't take it. Tifa kept him same and on track. We all wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Tifa Lockheart."  
  
Producer: "How do you know all this?"  
  
Marlene sighs: "I was a friend of hers years ago before Cloud and her found each other."  
  
Producer: "Well, if you really think this young woman deserves that much credit, then you can write about her. I want to see your progress in a week."  
  
Marlene brightens up to know she's going to see her older friend again. "Thank you, sir, this means a lot to me." They shake hands and Marlene leaves the room excitedly.  
  
  
  
Outside the building, she finds a public phone. She puts 1 Gil into the phone slot. She connects to an old friend of hers.  
  
Barret: "Hulla."  
  
Marlene: "Hey, Barret, it's Marlene."  
  
Barret: "Hey gurl, how's it going?"  
  
Marlene: "Great! I got a new job at the Tomorrow's News Inc. as a writer. I showed them the article I wrote about the Sephiroth's defeat. He loved it."  
  
Barret: "That's excellent. I'm glad to hear you're making progress."  
  
Marlene: "Hey Barret, have you heard any news from Tifa since you guys came back?"  
  
Barret: "No, sorry, I can't say I have. I haven't spoken to her or Cloud in years."  
  
Marlene: "I miss her a lot."  
  
Barret: "Yeah, me too. She's a good girl."  
  
Marlene: "Well, the first article I have to do at this new job is an interview with her. I need to find her. I want to find her."  
  
Barret: "Well, why don't you head on over to my place and we'll discuss some options over pop and chips."  
  
Marlene: "Mmm, sounds great. I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and threw her skateboard down and rolled away.  
  
Ever since the downfall of the Shinra Company and Sephiroth, there hasn't been any trouble. No other companies decided to destroy earth and take the power of its life stream, for years. Many cities had clean up programs and improvement plans for the past five years. Smaller remote villages were still in the process of recovering from their damaged culture. Marlene skateboarded down the cleared streets. There was little visible debris of junk from damaged buildings for her to fall from. She stopped as the sun begins to peak through the white clouds and shine upon her and her little town. The brightness of it warmed her up as she continued her way to Barret's bar that used to be Tifa's. People had their shops outside to the cleaner air and grounds where passing buyers were able to buy and then pass on. There were fruit and vegetable markets, newly made clothes markets, and art stores. Marlene decided to stop at a fruit market to pick up a pear and eat it on her way to Barret's. She hasn't tasted a fresh pear in so long. She gave the shopkeeper his Gil and went on her way.  
About 15 minutes later, Marlene makes her way to a small neighbourhood that she used to live in, five years ago, with Barret. The place used to be nothing but a dump and damaged apartments. Now the neighbourhood had trees, bushes, and flowers. Marlene passed a patch of flowers and decided to stop. She picked a flower from the patch that look similar to the flower Cloud gave her when she first saw him.  
  
Marlene approached the old, but improved bar. She had a bright smile on her face as she walked inside. 


End file.
